Happy time
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Hanna is lonely when Caleb's not around...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Happy time**

 **21 year old Hanna Marin ( usually known as Han or Hanna-Boo to those who are close to her ) is in bed, trying to sleep.**

Trying is certainly the word. Despite trying everything from calm music to holding a plushie animal and a hell lot of things in between, Hanna just cannot sleep.

"Why the crap can't I get some cutie sleep?" says Hanna in slight anger.

Hanna grab her pink plushie bunny and throw it across the room.

"Sorry, Mini Han!" says Hanna as she regret throwing her plushie.

Not sure what to do, Hanna walk over to her plushie, grab it, put it on the couch and then notice a porn magazine on the floor.

Hanna realize why she is unable to get even a little piece of sleep.

It's been days since she had sex because her boyfriend Caleb is out of town for some work-related stuff that Hanna doesn't understand what it is.

The reason that Hanna can't sleep is that she need an orgasm to relax enough to fall asleep.

Hanna walk over to her underwear drawer and grab what she hide under all her bras and panties. It's a pink luxury rabbit dildo that Alison gave her as a b-day present a couple years ago.

"Oh my shit...this better work or sexy little me will likely throw a damn fucking tantrum..." says Hanna.

Hanna pull off her red satin jammies to reveal a sexy black bra and no panties.

"Alright, time for some fun with my loyal dildo." says Hanna as she get back in bed and start to use the dildo to fuck her sweet pussy.

It feels very erotic for Hanna.

"Mmm, sooo sexy!" mons Hanna.

Hanna is horny and happy.

"Mmm, stiff dildo, so sexy. Almost like Caleb's dick." moans Hanna.

Hanna's pussy is now soaking wet.

"Awww! So sweet and sexy..." moans Hanna, all happy.

Hanna use the dildo harder in her pussy.

"Yay! Do me, fuck me, bang me, take me, rap me...mmmm, yes!" moans Hanna in her porn-voice.

Hanna activate the vibration in the dildo.

"Holy shit, make me cum..." moans Hanna. "Go on...make Caleb jealous."

Hanna get closer to orgasm.

"Mmm, sexy...erotic, slutty!" moans Hanna.

Hanna's orgasm is not far away.

"C'mon, bring mama home!" moans Hanna, fucking herself faster with the dildo.

Only seconds later...

"Ahhh, holy shit, yes!" moans a very happy Hanna as she get a huge wonderful orgasm.

The strong awesome pleasure move through Hanna's entire body.

"That was sooo much fun!" says Hanna.

Hanna gently pull ut the dildo from her pussy, switch off the vibro in the dildo. She then wipe the dildo clean and hide it in her underwear drawer again.

"Oh my gosh! Need to sleep now." says Hanna.

Hanna goes back into bed, close her eyes and fall asleep with a sexy smile on her face.

The next day.

"Han, what's it like to not have your man around...?" says Alison.

"Little lonely. Especially in the bed at night." says Hanna.

"There's always plushies and dildos to keep you company." says Alison.

"Sure, but I still miss Caleb a lot." says Hanna.

"I understand. Em's leave ended two days ago so I'm lonely too." says Alison.

"What is it really like to have a soldier as a girlfriend...?" says Hanna.

"It's sexy. Army uniforms turn me on." says Alison.

"Oh, cool." says Hanna. "I like hentai."

"Me too. Hentai is nice." says Alison.

"I'm going to work. See ya." says Hanna.

"See ya. Have a cute day, Hanna-Boo." says Alison.

"Thanks, girl. You too, Ali." says Hanna.

8 hours later.

"Oh, no! Not again..." says Hanna as she is in bed and can't sleep.

Hanna pull off her red jammies. She wear no bra and no panties.

"I guess my dildo will get to explore my little pussy again..." says Hanna.

Hanna grab her dildo and return to bed.

She slide the dildo into her pussy and play with her boobs with her free hand.

"Fuck! Soooo sexy!" moans Hanna in her slutty voice.

Hanna's pussy is very wet.

"Mmm, me is very sexy! This feels erotic. I love it." moans Hanna with joy.

Hanna is horny.

"Yes! Mmmm, sex..." moans Hanna.

Hanna love feeling her dildo deep in her pussy.

"Awww! Sweet, cute, erotic...fucking sexy." moans Hanna.

Hanna activate the vibro in the dildo and turn up to maximum vibro.

Only a few seconds later Hanna moans "Fuckin' awesome!" as she cum and squirt all over the bed.

"Yay! That was so much fun. Such a sexy chick me is." says a happy Hanna with a very sexual smile.

The next day.

"Hanna, been okay while I was gone?" says Caleb as he gives Hanna a hug.

"Sure, no problem." says Hanna, who doesn't want to tell Caleb that she could not sleep without him. She hope he doesn't notice that she is a liar.

"I'm glad you've not had any problems or anything." says Caleb with a smile.

Hanna sigh in relief on the inside, happy that Caleb didn't suspect that she is a liar.

"Wanna go upstairs and do it with passion and love?" says Caleb.

"Yes! Yay!" says Hanna, jumping in joy like a kid.

"Alright, baby. Time to get cozy." says Caleb in a manly tone.

"So true, Caleb. I'm ready." says Hanna with a sexy smile.

Caleb and Hanna walk up to their wonderful bedroom.

Hanna pull off her dress.

Caleb takes off his suit.

"I hope you've stored up some erotic cream in your balls for me." says Hanna as she goes down on her knees and pull down Caleb's boxers.

"There's always cream in my balls for you, Hanna my love." says Caleb.

"Sweet." says Hanna as she starts to give Caleb a slow blowjob.

"Ahhh, that feels good, baby!" moans Caleb.

Hanna smile as she continue with the blowjob.

"Hanna, you're a master at giving blowjobs. Don't stop." moans Caleb.

12 minutes later.

Hanna stop sucking Caleb's cock and says "Caleb? Please fuck me..."

"No need to ask twice, sexy woman." says Caleb in a deep manly tone.

"Bang my cute pussy!" says Hanna, all sexy as she goes down on all 4 on the bed.

"Alright." says Caleb as he push his stiff cock all the way into Hanna's soft warm pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Yeah, that feels sooo good. Your cock is fuckin' awesome." moans Hanna.

"Thanks, so is your pussy." says Caleb.

"Of course. Me is a sexual girlie." moans Hanna.

"No doubt about that. Very erotic." says Caleb.

Caleb fuck harder.

"Mmm, yes! Drill deep into the back wall of my little pussy." moans Hanna.

"You've got really good dirty talk." moans Caleb.

"I'm glad you love it sooo much!" moans Hanna.

"Damn! Forgot to bring condoms." says Caleb.

"No problem. I use pills now. You can cum in me as much as you want, big boy." moans Hanna.

"Fucking amazing!" moans Caleb as he starts to fuck faster.

"Yes! Do your erotic Hanna-Boo...she...fuckin'...love it sooo much." moans Hanna, all sexy and slutty.

"Ahhh! Fuck, yeah." moans Caleb.

"Drill my pussy!" moans Hanna.

"Yeah, little slutty girl." moans Caleb.

"Mmm, yeah! Me is your private sex-kitten...yes." moans Hanna.

"Very true." says Caleb.

"Let's try and cum together." says Hanna.

"Okay, Hanna-Boo." says Caleb.

22 minutes later.

"Holy fuck!" moans Caleb and Hanna out loud as they cum at the exact same time.

"Awww! Thanks for the huge load of cum in me." says Hanna.

"You deserve it, babe. I love you." says Caleb.

"I love you." says Hanna.

"Do you want me to make your favorit dinner for you?" says Caleb.

"Yeah, that would be so nice." says Hanna.

The next day.

"Han, heard through the grape wine that Caleb's back in Rosewood." says Aria.

"It's true and he fucked me last night. It was awesome. I took his huge load of cum right in my pussy." says Hanna.

"Lil' too much info, girl." says Aria.

"C'mon, Aria. Sex is natural and so much fun." says Hanna.

"Sex is nice, not goin' to deny that, but I prefer to not talk about it in public, even if the person I'm talking to is a friend like you." says Aria.

"How does Ezra's cock feel like?" says Hanna.

"I will not answer that question." says Aria.

"Alright. Caleb's cock is amazing." says Hanna.

"Whatever..." says Aria.

"Wanna go get lunch?" says Hanna.

"Sure, as long as you pay for it, Hanna." says Aria.

"Deal. Me will pay. Hanna-Boo keeps her promises, every time." says Hanna with a cute smile.

"Awww! You're cute and funny." says Aria.

"Yeah, of course." says Hanna.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
